


Indulgencia Humana

by Gordafabi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gordafabi/pseuds/Gordafabi
Summary: "El primer demonio no nació de la tortura, sino de la indulgencia humana". Les dejo la traducción de este interesante fanfic sobre como Lilith se convirtió en demonio. El fanfic no es mío, es de la autora Luciel. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.





	Indulgencia Humana

**Indulgencia Humana**

**Autora** : [Luciel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciel/pseuds/Luciel)

**Capitulo 1**

La encontró en la imperfecta Tierra fuera del Edén. Ella estaba sola; él la siguió, sin ser visto, durante kilómetros mientras ella vagaba. Dejó huellas en la arena caliente. No lo hizo.

"Lilith"

Pronunció su nombre por primera vez. Ella estaba despierta. Nunca más se presentó a nadie de importancia fuera del sueño. Sus ojos largos y estrechos se ensancharon. Le entregó una pluma, y ella la tomó encantada.

Nunca antes se había encontrado con una de su clase. Solo estaba ella, su única compañera entonces. Estaba encantado, y escondió sus alas. Sus ojos negros viajaron en un arco sobre su cabeza cuando le quitó la pluma blanca y sonrió: "Tú eres uno de ellos".

Él era, entonces, más de lo que es ahora. Hacia poco que había caído. Él y ella fueron rechazados recientemente. A ella no le molestó su expulsión del Edén. Ella no se arrepintió de su terquedad. Lucifer tampoco se arrepintió de él, pero sus pensamientos se agolparon, se tambalearon y se negaron a someterse a cualquier curso en el que trató de guiarlos y estuvo perpetuamente en un estado de inquietud. Ella estaba contenta con su libertad y castigo.

Él le preguntó si quería ir con él. Al infierno. Ella sonrió. Preguntó de nuevo, y ella estaba encantada. Ella lo hizo esperar cinco días antes de que contestara. Cada día ella solo sonreía, y el sol áspero hacía que su piel oscura brillara y su cabello sedoso brillara. Ella pertenecía a la tierra y al fuego, y él a la electricidad y la luz, y él deseaba tanto complacerla.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo en el quinto día.

**O – O – O**

"A Adam no le gustó cuando hice eso".

Ella lo dijo primero cuando tomó una fruta que le había dejado y la comió sin preguntar. Él se aseguró de que ella pudiera tener cualquier fruta que ella quisiera. Ella sonrió.

"A Adam no le gustó cuando hice eso".

Ella lo dijo de nuevo cuando no estaba de acuerdo con una palabra de lo que dijo. Ella tuvo que ocultar sus ojos de la llamarada ardiente en la que se manifestó su placer.

No estaban de acuerdo a menudo. Ella sonrió cada vez. No estaría de acuerdo en hacerla feliz. Le gustaba estar en desacuerdo.  _Ella es como yo_ , pensó, con apasionado cariño.

"A Adam no le gustó cuando hice eso".

Ella lo canturreó cuando tocaba su cara, sus ojos artificiales, sus mejillas, sus labios, todo construido para su beneficio. Ella nunca tuvo que preguntar. Él no entendió su enamoramiento con el toque, pero no objetó. Él se aseguró de que ella nunca necesitara pedir permiso para nada, nunca. Él cumplió todos sus deseos.

"A Adam no le gustó cuando hice eso".

Ella suspiró cuando se alejó del hijo de Eva, o su nieto o bisnieto, dejando la forma corpórea y masculina de su alma tendida en el suelo infernal. Ella dijo que este fue el acto que causó su expulsión del Edén. Miró al hombre tendido boca arriba en el suelo. Él le sonrió.

Él le dio todas sus almas. Cuando los hijos de Eva murieron y descendieron al mal, Lilith los tomó. Él no tomó ninguno para sí mismo, simplemente la observó, nunca objetó sus acciones.

Al principio, ella  _los_ disfrutaba.  _Los conocía_. Ella los miraba mientras consumía las relaciones no matrimoniales, de pocos minutos, y ellos la miraban con miedo.

Entonces, ella disfrutó de su  _miedo._  Ella se volvió más áspera. Ella los golpeaba y se reía. No sonreía, sino que miraba fijamente la escena y se preguntaba si la víctima o el agresor provocaron más enojo y más de su feroz regocijo. Comenzó a susurrar cosas que ella podría hacerles que lo excitaban y lo enfurecían. Ella sonrió, y él la miró en silencio.

**O – O – O**

Ella se volvió hacia él con la sangre del alma salpicada magníficamente en su rostro. Sus ojos eran blancos, y ella apretó entre los suyos la mano cortada de un alma malvada. Ella aterrorizó a los demás, quienes esperaron impotentes a que ella se volviera hacia ellos y escogiera uno para ser su próximo entretenimiento brutal. Sus ojos blancos brillaron en el fuego del infierno y el fuego del infierno se desató en sus pensamientos.

**O – O – O**

Ojos negros se pueden encontrar en las cuencas de los juguetes favoritos de Lilith ahora, y los nuevos demonios comenzaron a torturar a los recién llegados. Los ojos blancos de Lilith eran extraños junto a ella, retorciéndose lentamente en lo que alguna vez fue una hermosa cara. Las cosas de ojos negros eran horribles a su lado, pero ella fue cambiada y fea. No importa la comparación.

Lucifer contempló su mano artificial y se preguntó si veía imperfecciones allí.

**O – O – O**

"Tienes frío", le dijo ella. Las últimas palabras que pasaron de ella –Su primer demonio, no nacido de tortura, sino de indulgencia humana– a el antes de dejarla, junto al resto de ellos y al sistema que construyeron. La fulminó con la mirada, y arrojó ojos helados a través del infierno ante las abominaciones en él. Ojos negros o no. Torturado o torturador. Todos los abortos. Lilith, esa otrora encantadora mujer de ojos blancos hecha de polvo, llama y fuerza, le había mostrado la humanidad. La humanidad era fea. Los seres humanos, los demonios por igual.

Se congeló en lo que se llamaría su jaula. Se alegró de que la única manera de sacarlo de ella fuera destruir a su primera creación.

Esperó, sordo, mudo y congelado.

La escuchó cuando llegó el momento.

"Lucifer."


End file.
